zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadia Marian Wilde
Name: Nadia Marian Wilde Age: 25 Species: Red fox/Vulpes Vulpes Stars in: Justin and Nadia AU Owned by: GrandmamasCannolis Occupation: Former hustler, now a ZPD officer. Outside duty she often tries out other jobs, depending on the situation (like during her summer breaks). Family: Father John Wilde, mother Monica Wilde, soon husband Justin Hopps Lives in: Grand Pangolin Arms at the City Center Apperance: A beautiful red fox with perky ears, green eyes with long eyelashes, orange and white fur, bushy tail, slender paws, dainty little claws, feminine legs, curvaceous hips, a round rear and a hourglass figure. Usually wears a green summer dress, dark brown sandals and a matching cap, as well as a dark blue purse that she carries with her. Inspiration: Nick Wilde (Zootopia, as she is basically a female version of him), Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Carmelita Montoya Fox (Sly Cooper), Princess Lotta Lamour (Talespin). Personality: Sly, playful, caring, compassionate, sometimes romantic, witty and very protective of those around her. Despite her hustler background, she has a strong moral character and even a motherly side. However, in contrast to Justin´s optimism, she´s more of a realist and not as headstrong as he is. Love interest: Justin Hopps, who is a genderswap version of Judy. Closest friends: Finnick, Flash, Clawhauser, Bogo Weapon of choice: Rarely resorts to violence, but uses the same weapons and equipment as the rest of the ZPD members. Vehicle of choice: Uses the ZPD police cars at work, but outside that prefers public transport. Sometimes borrows her father´s car when she needs it. Skills: Has a lot of cunning hustling skills, and even possesses a talent for some magician-style parlor tricks that she has shown off at times, especially during undercover missions. Can make delicious pawpsicles and other ice cream dishes. Is a talented belly dancer that was trained in that by Gazelle. Is good with the camera and decent at playing chess as well as cooking. Weaknesses: Is not as physically strong as Justin is and has a bit of fear of heights. Also not as familiar with the legal system and its complexities as he is. Quote: “It´s called a hustle, sweetheart!” Favorite foods: Mushroom soup, roasted duck and blueberry pies (or pretty much anything with blueberries) Favorite drink: Blackberry brandy. She likes milk tea too. Hobbies: Reading, going to the movies, taking walks in the forest with Justin and cosplaying. Favorite TV show: Paw and Order Favorite color: Green, although she likes red and purple too. All time dream: Wishes to live in a world where mammals like her wouldn´t face prejudice and would be trusted as well as cared about as much as the other mammals. Note: Since she is basically the genderbent version of Nick Wilde, her backstory is the same as his, but what happened after that is part of this AU. Also, when it comes to her voice, I like to imagine her sounding like Amy Adams. Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:Genderbent versions of Zootopia characters Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:ZPD Member Category:Vixens Category:Foxes Category:Female Characters Category:Hustlers Category:Adults Category:Fanon Characters Category:Cosplayers Category:Magicians Category:Bellydancers Category:Secret agents Category:Red foxes Category:Fanmade alternate versions of canon Zootopia characters Category:Protagonist Category:Characters owned by GrandmamasCannolis Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Romantic Characters Category:Predators Category:Predator Category:Beautiful characters Category:Characters talented in cooking Category:Characters inspired by Maid Marian Category:Downtown Zootopia Resident